


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Again - Very tender, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Korekiyo, Explicit Consent, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gonta can tell, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Korekiyo is kind of a power bottom though, Korekiyo's horny, Light Bondage, M/M, Tender Sex, Top Gonta, Very tender, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korekiyo and Gonta curl up for a movie night on their sofa.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of something i've never published, have fun

Gonta knew that something was going on when they curled up to watch a new bug documentary. Normally, the skinny man that snuggled up to his side would’ve been paying acute attention. He would normally ramble on about how each bug on screen has affected humanity, and Gonta would’ve smiled and turned down the volume just to hear his partner’s voice better. But Korekiyo wasn’t rambling. He wasn’t talking at all. Gonta blinked, glancing at the black-haired man beside him. Korekiyo had a light blush on his cheeks, and looked a little… distracted. He was glancing between the movie screen, and Gonta’s legs.

  
  


Gonta had been with Korekiyo since they’d turned 19. The anthropologist was always playing cool and polite, even when he was feeling… certain urges. Gonta looked at Korekiyo, looked away, and slowly moved his hand to Korekiyo’s thigh.

  
  


Korekiyo noticed immediately. He glanced down to Gonta’s hand, then looked back up to the movie. As the movie continued, and Gonta gently rubbed his thigh, Korekiyo slowly wrapped his hands around his arms.

  
  


After a moment of thinking over Korekiyo’s reaction, Gonta decided on an action and lifted his arm slightly. Korekiyo glanced over, letting go of his arm. The entomologist lifted his arm the rest of the way and wrapped it around his partner’s shoulder. Korekiyo got a startled look on his face. It glowed with the colors of the TV screen. After a moment to get used to Gonta’s arm around him, he leaned down and rested his head on Gonta’s chest. Gonta could tell he was starting to grin under that mask. 

  
  


“Since when were you a smooth man, Gonta?” He said, glancing up at him from his place on Gonta’s chest. The anthropologist’s eyes were sly, taking in his chiseled jaw and soft eyes. Gonta blinked, surprised. 

  
  


“What does Kiyo mean?” He said, and loosened his grip on Korekiyo’s side. When Korekiyo straightened his back to look at him properly, Gonta’s hand accidentally fell from his shoulder and landed on his lower back. Korekiyo’s hidden smile seemed to widen. He leaned a little closer.

  
  


“Rubbing my thigh, hugging my shoulder.” He said, reaching up to mess with a loc of Gonta’s hair. The closeness of Korekiyo’s face, of his piercing eyes, made Gonta’s face blush a shade of pink. “You aren’t  _ flirting, _ now, are you?” Korekiyo’s words sent a shiver up Gonta’s spine. He smiled sheepishly. 

  
  


He had been found out.

  
  


“Kiyo found Gonta out.” He said, glancing away. He wrapped his hand around Korekiyo’s waist as the skinnier man leaned closer. “Gonta watched romantic movie while Kiyo was at work. Said it was gentleman thing to do.” Korekiyo’s eyes crinkled with his grin. 

“Oh?” He said, touching a finger to Gonta’s chin and gently scratching. “I had never taken you as one to research, Gonta.” As he talked, Korekiyo pulled his legs onto the couch, and straddled Gonta’s legs. Gonta glanced down as he did this, catching a glimpse of Korekiyo’s bulge in his trousers. He moved his free hand to secure one of Korekiyo’s thighs. Korekiyo glanced down to his hand, and quickly back to Gonta’s eyes. “Care to show what else you’ve learned?”

  
  


It was a rare treat for Korekiyo to be so flirtatious with him. Gonta swallowed thickly and smiled, nodding softly. He cupped Kiyo’s face with his big hand, and let his thumb dip under his mask until it was pulled away. Korekiyo’s eyes widened slightly, his breath catching in his throat as the lower half of his face was revealed. 

  
  


Gonta loved Korekiyo’s face. It was perfect, no blemishes, no freckles, his eyes were like bright suns and his lips were always warm. He kissed them, the hand on his cheek pushing strands of his hair behind his ear and gripping the back of his head. He pushed their faces closer together. The shorter man gasped through his nose softly. His hands cupped both of Gonta’s cheeks, before moving a bit higher and gently taking his glasses off. 

  
  


Korekiyo wasn’t the type to take anything complicitly. There has been more than one occasion when Korekiyo has laid on top of him and given him the same kind of pleasure Gonta gives to kiyo. It was no surprise that it was Korekiyo who nibbled his lip, Korekiyo that dragged his skilled tongue over Gonta’s teeth, Korekiyo who tried to push him down and lick stripes up his neck in the heat of the moment. Gonta would’ve been excited to let Korekiyo do as he pleased, but damn it, he was trying to show him the ‘romance’ he had learned, as his partner so eloquently put it, and he’d have to fight to get him where he wanted him.

  
  


Korekiyo couldn’t help but snicker when he was grabbed and forced into the sofa cushions by his partner, green-navy hair cascading over the arm of the sofa at the force. Gonta kissed him over his giggling mouth with a smile of his own. The big man slid Korekiyo’s belt off just enough to get to his pant button, unbuttoned Korekiyo’s pants, and pulled them just far enough down for him to press his knee against his trapped cock. Korekiyo’s laugh became needy at the very end. His hands pressed on Gonta’s chest and dragged lower to try to find his own belt. He was trying to reciprocate. Gonta grabbed his hands away and pressed them both against the arm of the sofa instead. 

  
  


It made Korekiyo giggle again.

  
  


“What? Can I not pleasure you as well, tonight, or is this a part of the ‘romance’ you’ve learned?” Korekiyo teased, Kicking up his own leg in order to copy Gonta’s movements on him. He pressed his knee between his legs and against Gonta’s member, which throbbed in his pants. Gonta blushed bright red. 

  
  


“It-it  _ is _ what Gonta learned! A gentleman takes care of Kiyo, and Kiyo no has to do anything!” He grinned at Korekiyo, but the shorter man could tell that his movements were starting to have an affect on the entomologist. He had started panting softly, and slowly started rolling his hips into Korekiyo’s knee. The anthropologist only giggled a third time.

  
  


“And what of I? What am I to do? You don’t expect me to just  _ take _ it, do you?” Korekiyo grinned at the pink expression Gonta was making. He took pride knowing that, despite being held down like this, Korekiyo could still act and challenge Gonta - that he could still affect him in this way. It made things much more exciting. He had power.

  
  


Gonta, on the other hand, was having a hard time thinking of a solution. He was actually thinking of it, and hard at that. How was he supposed to be a gentleman if Korekiyo was just going to go against his plans? He busied himself with pleasuring the man beneath him using his grinding knee as he pondered. Korekiyo’s brows turned up, and his mouth opened for a soft exhale to escape. He managed to keep himself mostly composed, however, and forced his face into a more neutral expression as his hips softly rolled towards the sensation.

  
  


“Gonta guess he just have to  _ make _ Kiyo, then.” He looked at Kiyo expectantly. That made Kiyo pause in surprise. The words shivered along his spine, and pooled between his legs. Gonta’s knee grinding against him certainly didn’t help.

  
  


“Oooh...” He whimpered under his breath and sucked air through his teeth, somewhat in anticipation. He managed to recover his composure, however, and smirked. “I suppose you must. Go on then, Gonta. Suppress me.” 

  
  


Gonta kissed him hard and let his hands go in favor of pushing the skinny man’s legs away from his crotch. He pushed Korekiyo’s legs apart, forcing himself between them, and let them rest on his hips. In retaliation, Korekiyo carded his hands roughly through his hair and licked his jaw. Gonta groaned softly as his neck was kissed and sucked in hard-to-see places. Gonta looked over their situations, humming to himself in thought. He then smiled at his boyfriend. Their faces were centimeters apart. 

  
  


“Kiyo was tied up before, right? Kiyo like being tied up?” Gonta said, brushing some of Korekiyo’s bangs from his face. This shocked Korekiyo - he didn’t think this is where they were going to go tonight. The idea of being tied up for Gonta’s pleasure, however, sent another pleased shiver down his spine. He tried to compose himself before Gonta noticed the reaction he gave. 

  
  


“Why? You intend to wrap me like a present and have your way with me, is that right?” He said, smirking and pressing their foreheads together. Gonta’s face grew a nice shade of crimson again. 

  
  


“That Gonta’s plan!” He smiled at his boyfriend, brows furrowed and determination gracing his face. Korekiyo snickered as Gonta removed the rest of his pants and underwear, and took this time to unbutton his shirt. 

  
  


He didn’t expect Gonta to actually go through with it. 

  
  


Gonta pulled his own belt from his pant loops and grabbed Korekiyo’s right wrist. He led his wrist to his knee, and tied the hand to his upper thigh. Korekiyo watched in absolute shock as he tried to move his hand, with no luck. He was restrained perfectly. Gonta grabbed the other one and used Korekiyo’s own belt to restrain it to his left thigh. Kiyo’s eyes fluttered, his mouth slightly agape. The slight burn the restraints gave him was amazing, but he would’ve never expected Gonta to be the type to want to actually restrain him. His snickering was gone. Gonta smiled at his new prisoner, again pushing his bangs away from his eyes. 

  
  


“Is Kiyo still okay?” He said. Kiyo gulped, and nodded a little quicker than he’d like. 

  
  


“I am. Go on.” He said faintly, entranced by the way his now exposed penis twitched on Gonta’s knee. Gonta was satisfied by this, grinning at his partner and pushing up his jaw with a knuckle. He pressed a quick kiss against his lips. 

  
  


“Okay!” He said, determined as can be. Gonta used both hands to lift Korekiyo’s knees, effectively folding him into his torso. He let his legs rest on his shoulders and leaned down. Korekiyo watched with slightly lidded eyes. 

  
  


Gonta wrapped a big hand around Korekiyo’s dick and pumped slowly. Korekiyo breathed smoothly, clearly trying to keep himself composed, and flexed his fists against his restraints lightly. Gonta eyed Korekiyo’s penis admiringly, before dropping a kiss onto the head and moving his attention to Kiyo’s asshole. 

  
  


With the help of Korekiyo’s hidden stash of lube underneath the sofa, Gonta slowly pushed his first finger into Kiyo. He looked up at his lover, expecting to see that sharp defiance he normally displayed. But what he got wasn’t like that at all. Korekiyo looked back at him with a softer, sweeter flame. Kiyo closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling Gonta was giving him, struggling to control his breathing and softly rolling his hips. Gonta paused.

  
  


“Is Kiyo okay?” Gonta stopped all of his movements and watched the anthropologist’s face closely. Korekiyo gasped raggedly as Gonta slowed his movements. 

  
  


“Oh, Gonta…” Korekiyo finally moaned, letting his head hit the arm of the sofa and rolling his hips into Gonta’s slowing fingers. “I’m- I’m just feeling sweet tonight. You’re so wonderful… Please, Don’t stop.” Gonta blinked in surprise, and sped back up to his previous pace before he could think. Korekiyo’s hands flexed against his restraints again, gasping shakily. Every stray noise Korekiyo let escape went straight to Gonta’s dick. 

  
  


Gonta smiled, leaning close and watching as Korekiyo slowly lost his composure. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Korekiyo lost track of time. He couldn’t remember how he got here, being folded like a card and plowed roughly into the arm of the sofa. Korekiyo balled his hands into fists in his restraints and curled his toes, which flailed in the air with every thrust Gonta made. Korekiyo was having a hard time keeping composure when each and every thrust of Gonta’s hit his prostate. He watched Gonta’s flustered face, sweat glistening on his forehead and pink painting his cheeks. His red eyes were locked on him. 

  
  


“Ah, shit,” Korekiyo moaned under his breath. Korekiyo felt his eyes rolling up, and he closed them to prevent himself from looking obscene. Gonta smiled hazily between grunts and moans, watching his reactions. 

  
  


Korekiyo wasn’t one to moan loudly. He had the most self-restraint and self-control Gonta had ever seen in a person, so Gonta hadn’t been too surprised to find out how well he could curb his own breathing and noises in the bedroom. If he moaned at all, it was low and soft, under his breath, and controlled. This made the rare moments, the ones where he whimpered loud and desperate, the ones where he lost that control, to be all the more sweet. 

  
  


Now, with Korekiyo’s prostate being abused thoroughly, was one of those times. 

  
  


“I- ahh- gh- Oh, fuck, Gonta-!” He gasped out, flexing his wrist. He squeezed his eyes shut. Gonta smiled lovingly, moaning as he watched Korekiyo struggle underneath him. The feeling he got, seeing Korekiyo’s unfiltered reactions to his movements, was something he could only describe as raw love. He reached in between them and started stroking Korekiyo hard and quick. The noise Korekiyo made was high-pitched and shocked.

  
  


“Hiii- Ahah, Gonta-!” He screwed his eyes shut, and started quietly chanting Gonta’s name. Gonta leaned in between his love’s legs and kissed his lips until they were swollen. He drank up Korekiyo’s gasps of desperation and his moans; the things that no one else got to hear. 

  
  


Korekiyo curled in on himself slightly, and Gonta dropped his legs to wrap his hands around Korekiyo’s back and hold him as he came. Korekiyo came hard, trembling with a silent cry. Gonta was not far behind him. 

  
  


They sat in silence for a moment, catching their breaths and holding each other. Gonta undid the buckles carefully and massaged his lover’s wrists. He looked at Korekiyo, smiling and rubbing his half-clothed chest softly. 

  
  


“Is Kiyo okay?” He said, trying his best to be quiet and gentle. Korekiyo was clearly blissed out, and only answered with a smile and a hum. He snuggled sleepily into the chest ontop of him. Gonta sighed softly, returning the smile, and moved the both of them until they were cuddling side by side.

  
  


“It was wonderful, Gonta. I love you.”

  
  


“Gonta love Kiyo, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3


End file.
